


Drunken Lullabies

by Siri_Kenobi12



Series: Holiday Specials [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Corellia is Space Ireland, Corellian Alcohol (Star Wars), Corellian Traditions (Star Wars), Drinking, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Holiday Traditions, Holidays, Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Jedi drinking, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Planet Corellia (Star Wars), Pub Crawl, St. Patrick's Day, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series References, Star Wars: Prequel Trilogy Era, jedi quest, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siri_Kenobi12/pseuds/Siri_Kenobi12
Summary: “Do I really have to go to this thing?” Fourteen year old Anakin Skywalker dramatically sighed. “It’s sooo boring!”"Boring or not Anakin it’s important to your Jedi training to attend today’s event.” Obi_Wan answered.“How is eating green cookies and listening to the same boring story year after year important to my training?” The boy countered.Obi-Wan took a steadying breath, it seemed that ever since Anakin had turned fourteen he had transformed into a full blown teenager. Gone was the wide eyed boy who thought everything was “wizard” and instead his Padawan was an angst filled mess of hormones who challenged nearly everything that came out of Obi-Wan’s mouth.“Because Padawan,” Obi-Wan emphasized the word ‘because’. “As Jedi there will be many times throughout your career where you’ll find yourself at these so called ‘boring’ events. You need to learn how to conduct yourself. It will help you learn patience.”Anakin rolled his eyes. “Fine.”“Besides, you might even have a bit of fun.” Obi-Wan said, playfully poking Anakin’s ribs.The Padawan, angrily pushed his hands away. “Doubtful.”
Relationships: Aayla Secura & Anakin Skywalker, Aayla Secura & Quinlan Vos, Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Garen Muln & Siri Tachi & Luminara Unduli & Quinlan Vos, Ferus Olin & Anakin Skywalker, Ferus Olin & Siri Tachi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Holiday Specials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2227770
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Drunken Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Basically I have decided that if Stewjon is Space Scottland then Corellia is Space Ireland which lead my friend to ask if that meant that Corellia had their version of St. Patrick's Day - apparently it’s become a tradition for me to write SW stories for the holidays. I give you a St. Paddy’s inspired one!
> 
> While not written as a script I did try to form this story as if it were an episode of a sitcom - let me know if that worked or not! 
> 
> FYI, this was loosely inspired by an actual outing I had with my friends on a St. Paddy’s day a few years ago.

Ferus Olin was normally a dutiful Jedi Padawan, rarely did he ever complain, always taking his training in stride. But a telltale sign he was uncomfortable with something was the fact that he wouldn’t eat. And so, one Spring morning he sat at the table in the quarters he shared with his Master, pushing his breakfast cereal around in it’s bowl. 

“Do I really have to go, Master?” He asked, his voice unusually whiney. 

“Yes,” came the simple answer from his mentor. 

“But, I have so much studying to do for my Ancient Jetti Philosophy final.” Ferus looked up at her with what he hoped was a convincing expression on his face.

“Nice try Ferus, but we both know you have been quoting those stuffy, old Philosophers in your sleep.” Siri poured the strong Caff from the pot into her favorite mug. “Besides, this will be good for you.” 

“How is being forced to wear itchy green robes and sitting around listening to a story that I’m already familiar with good for me?” Ferus huffed, dropping the spoon and sitting back in his chair. “I mean no disrespect Master,but I just think there is a more constructive use of my time.” 

Siri nodded, leaning against the kitchen counter. “I know, and trust me I used to feel the same way as a Padawan.”

“Then why…”

“Because Ferus,” She emphasized the word ‘because’. “It is important as Jedi that we are able to adapt to lots of different situations. And don’t forget while classes and formal training is important, it’s also imperative that we know how to navigate social situations, especially ones we’re not fond of.” 

The Padawan sighed, knowing he had no argument to that. “Yes, Master.” 

“It’s just a few hours, you can do this, Ferus.” She said, her voice kind. She knew her Apprentice struggled with social anxiety, something she had also struggled with as a youngling. 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Eat your breakfast Ferus, before it gets cold.” She smiled warmly, taking a sip of her Caff. 

After a few moments of content silence where Ferus continued to nibble at his breakfast and Siri sipped her Caff while scrolling through a data pad the Apprentice decided to broach another topic.

“You're Corellian, right Master?” Ferus Olin said as he swirled his spoon in his porridge. 

Siri Tachi took a long sip from her mug of Caff and nodded. “Yes, my home planet is Corellia.” 

“Is the Feast of Halcyon a big holiday there?” The fifteen year old Padawan asked between bites. 

“To be honest Ferus, I’ve only been to Corellia once since being brought to the temple.” She sighed. “But to answer your question, yes and no. You see it’s more of an actual feast on Corellia, the more brawdy celebration was adopted by Coruscanti Corellian immigrants and evolved over the years.” 

“Oh, I see.” Ferus said between bites. “So, it’s not actually a big drinking holiday then?”

“Well, I didn’t say that. I mean, we’re talking about Corellia, Taungsday is a drinking holiday.” She winked and took another sip of her Caff. 

Ferus seemed to really contemplate her statement and she realized not for the first time that her Apprentice struggled to understand sarcasm. Something she needed to be more aware of and adapt the way she responded to his questions. 

“Truth be told Padawan, like with many holidays the true reason for the celebration is often lost amongst the more...um...enjoyable traditions.” She hoped he would understand. “That’s not to say there isn’t value in the more secular celebrations.” 

“So, it’s not just an excuse for day drinking?” Ferus asked, honestly. 

The door chimed and Siri placed her mug on the kitchen counter as she turned to go answer it. 

“Oh, no. It’s not that at all.” Siri said as she headed for the door. “In fact, the only ones who really see this holiday as an excuse to be heavily intoxicated have wildly missed the point of the whole thing.” 

“guld mahen beno’ad!” {good morning blessings} A smirking Garen Muln exclaimed in Old Corellian as soon as she opened the door. Quinlan Vos stood at his side, exuberantly holding a bottle of Corellian Whiskey in each hand. 

Siri’s shoulders slumped as she looked back towards her Apprentice. Ferus simply took a bite of his porridge with a raised eyebrow. 

*****

“Do I really have to go to this thing?” Fourteen year old Anakin Skywalker dramatically sighed. “It’s sooo boring!” 

Obi-Wan Kenobi glanced over at his young apprentice. “You know, Master Qui-Gon used to tell me that only boring people get bored.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Yeah, it never made sense to me either.” Obi-Wan admitted with a slight smile. “But, boring or not Anakin it’s important to your Jedi training to attend today’s event.” 

“How is eating green cookies and listening to the same boring story year after year important to my training?” The boy countered. 

Obi-Wan took a steadying breath, it seemed that ever since Anakin had turned fourteen he had transformed into a full blown teenager. Gone was the wide eyed boy who thought everything was “wizard” and instead his Padawan was an angst filled mess of hormones who challenged nearly everything that came out of Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

“Because Padawan,” Obi-Wan emphasized the word ‘because’. “As Jedi there will be many times throughout your career where you’ll find yourself at these so called ‘boring’ events. You need to learn how to conduct yourself. It will help you learn patience.” 

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Fine.” 

“Besides, you might even have a bit of fun.” Obi-Wan said, playfully poking Anakin’s ribs. 

The Padawan, angrily pushed his hands away. “Doubtful.” 

“Anakin, please just try to have an open mind.” Obi-Wan refused to beg, but this was about as close as he would get. “I promise we’ll do something you’ll enjoy at the week’s end.”

“Like the swoop races?”

Obi-Wan inwardly sighed, he could already feel a headache coming on at the mere thought of the loud engines and the overwhelming smell of jet fuel. 

“Of course, whatever you want. I do still owe you one for the grade on your Galactic History final.” Obi-Wan nodded. “Besides, now it’s fair, you’re doing something you don’t want to do and I’ll be doing something I don’t want to do.”

“Ha ha.”

“Just, do me a favor, Anakin.” Obi-Wan pulled the boy aside, stopping their trek down the hall. “Try to be nice to Padawan Olin, please.”

“What?! I’m always nice, why don’t you tell him to be…”

Obi-Wan put up a hand to stop him from continuing. “If I were his Master, I would, but I’m not. I can only ask that my own Padawan remember that today is a holiday and to maybe take the rivalry down a notch.” 

“It’s not a rivalry.” Anakin scoffed, and Obi-Wan just stared at him with a raised eyebrow. “And it’s not even a real holiday.”

“Don’t you dare let Master Muln or Vos hear you say that.” Obi-Wan smirked. 

“Why not, it’s not like they’re Corellian.” Anakin responded, genuinely baffled. 

“According to them today everyone is a little bit Corellian.” Obi-Wan winked. 

*****

“Kiss me, I’m Corellian?” Siri’s voice bordered on offended as she read the button stuck to Garen’s lapel. “What does that even mean?”

“I think it infers that it’s good luck to kiss a Corellian .” Ferus interjected, innocently. 

Siri shook her head at Garen and Quinlan, warning them not to respond. “Thank you, Ferus.” 

The Apprentice smiled awkwardly, sensing he might’ve missed something. He shrugged it off and cleaned up his dishes before heading to the ‘freshner. Siri watched him leave the room before turning back towards her guests. 

“Happy Feast of Halcyon, Tachi!” Quinlan exclaimed, pushing past her to plop down on her couch, his apprentice Aayla Secura following him. 

“Happy Feast of Halcyon, Quin,” she replied, and then pointed towards the bottles. “Started celebrating early I see.” 

“Not early if you set your chrono to Corellia’s time zone.” Garen laughed, plopping down next to Quinlan. 

“Here,” Quinlan handed a bottle to Siri. “Why don’t you go make yourself some Corellia Caff, you have some catching up to do.” 

“Thank you, but it’s a bit early for me.” Siri placed a hand up to stop Quinlan from handing her the bottle. “Besides, someone needs to set a good example for the Padawans.” She pointed towards the young Twi’lek.

“Master, you left your glass in the shower again. ” Ferus returned from the ‘freshner holding a tumbler with the remains of melted ice and whiskey at the bottom. Should I just put it on the counter?” 

Siri’s jaw tightened as she desperately tried to ignore the snickering from her friends. “Yes, thank you, Ferus.” 

“Guess someone else is on Corellia time.” Garen snickered. 

Quinlan sat back, placing his arm around Aayla’s shoulders with an amused look on his face. “Shower whiskey, now that’s class.” 

“The steam helps open up the flavor…”Siri stuttered. “You know what, I don’t have to defend myself to you.”

*****

Obi-Wan and Anakin stopped in front of a closed door, the Master rang the chime and then looked at his apprentice. 

“Remember, be nice.” He reminded Anakin, sternly. 

“Ugh, fine. But we’re staying till the end of the last race then.” Anakin replied with a roll of his eyes.

“See, this is why I need to go out drinking today.” Obi-Wan shook his head as they resumed walking. “My life has been reduced to negotiating with my Padawan to act like a human being.” 

“So, what’s your excuse every other day?” Anakin smirked. 

Obi-Wan gave him a side eye. “Do you really want me to answer that?” 

The door opened before the Padawan could respond and a cacophony of excited greetings erupted through the open door. A pair of strong arms pulled Obi-Wan inside, leaving Anakin to trail angrily behind. 

“Guld mahen beno’ad Kenobi!” {good morning blessings} Garen exclaimed with an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

“Guld Mahen Beno’ad to you my friend.” He responded, offering his friends a genuine smile. 

Anakin entered silently behind his Master, secretly hoping he’d go unnoticed. He enjoyed Garen and Quinlan’s company, but he wasn’t really in the mood for any of his Master’s friends. It would appear the Force wasn’t with him because almost as soon as the door closed behind him he found himself the recipient of a messy bear hug courtesy of Quinlan Vos. 

“And Guld Mahen Beno’ad to you too, kid.” Vos said as he mussed Anakin’s already unruly spiked hair. 

“Yeah, back at ‘ya.” The teenager grumbled. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as he cleared his throat. “Manners.”

Anakin didn’t bother to look at anyone as he moved towards the couch. “Happy Feast of Halcyon everyone.”

“Your Master is making you go to this thing too?” Aayla asked as Anakin sat down. 

“Unfortunately,”

“What is with all of you?” Obi-Wan asked. “I remember when we all got to see the Jedi from the Corellian Temple…”

“Ugh,” Garen groaned out loud which received a harsh look from his three friends. “I mean, yeah, it was probably one of my most cherished memories.”

“Nice save, Gar.” Siri whispered to him. 

“But they’re weird.” Aayla said. “And I have a pretty high threshold for weird things.” She motioned to Quinlan who shrugged in agreement. 

“I know the Corellian Jedi do things a bit differently than we do on Coruscant, but that doesn’t make the way they serve the Force any less valid. And it’s a great chance for you to all learn a little bit more about one of the systems in the Republic.” Obi-Wan said as he knelt in front of the two Padawans. “Plus, they are cooking the feast tonight which means we all get to experience authentic Corellian food.”

“What? Boiled meat and tubbers?” Ferus grumbled, entering the room. 

“Hey,” Siri turned to him, her annoyance bubbling over. “I know you’re upset right now, but that is not how I’m raising you.”

“Sorry Master,”

“Besides, if prepared properly boiled meat and tubbers can be quite delicious.” Obi-Wan added. “You’d be surprised how delicious food from other cultures can be if you just give it a chance.” 

“Unless it’s stew served inside a Shaak’s stomach lining.” Garen said beneath his breath, though not very quietly. 

“Yeah, nobody wants your garbage Stewjoni food, Kenobi.” Siri apologetically shrugged. 

“Uncivilized, the lot of you.” Obi-Wan pretended to pout. 

“I think the kids are going to be punished enough today.” Quinlan interjected. “They don’t have to eat anything boiled today if they don’t want to.” 

Aayla gave Quinlan a quick, grateful hug. 

“Okay, so what’s the plan for our festivities?” Siri asked, ready to get the day over with.

“Corellian Pub crawl.” Garen said with enthusiasm which was met with disappointed groans from his friends. “What, what’s wrong with that?”

“The pubs are so crowded on Cyon’s Day,” Quinlan exclaimed. “And trust me, having some spoiled college kids brushing against me while trying to get a drink so I get to see all their most recent memories isn’t my idea of fun, Gar.” 

“Plus, it takes forever just to get a drink, and they are crazy overpriced.” Siri said.

“It’s just such a hassle, plus aren’t we a little too old for a pub crawl?” Obi-Wan added. 

“But, we haven’t been able to all go out for Cyon’s Day in like three years.” Garen countered. “You guys have all been so busy with your Padawans…”

The three young Masters knew Garen had a point, their focus had rightfully been on their Padawans over the last several years, but they were finally old enough to attend the Temple’s festivities on their own which was why plans to go out had been made. They looked up at one another and nodded in agreement. 

“Aren’t you forgetting Master,” Ferus’ voice broke the silence. “It is important as a Jedi that we are able to adapt to lots of different situations. It’s imperative that we know how to navigate social situations, especially ones we’re not fond of.” 

“Besides, you might even have a bit of fun.” Anakin added with a knowing smirk. 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Anakin. “By the way, if anyone needs me or Anakin this weekend we will definitely NOT be going to the Swoop Races.” 

“That is very specific, Obes.” Quinlan replied. “But good to know.”

“Okay!” Siri clapped her hands. “I believe it is time for all Padawans to head down to the meeting hall.” 

After a bit more grumbling finally the teenagers had all left the room. Siri leaned against the closed door with a sigh. She glanced over at her friends and then held out her hand. 

“Give me one of those bottles,” 

“There’s our Corellian lass!” Garen exclaimed, tossing her the bottle. 

*****

“tri, du, unu!” {three, two, one} 

A group surrounded a long table, cheering on the participants who at the end of the countdown each began to down several shots that had been lined up in a row. Siri, Obi-Wan and Quinlan faced off three opponents and were winning with ease. Their quick reflexes coupled with their ability to diffuse the alcohol in their systems made it really an unfair advantage. But, in their defense, their opposition had been cheating innocent college students out of their hard earned money so the three Jedi decided it was their duty to bring them to justice. 

The rowdy crowds cheered as Siri finished first, turning her final glass upside down, followed only seconds later by both Obi-Wan and Quinlan. The three men, all human hadn’t even made it to their last two shots, they grumbled and handed the credits over. They were quick to return their winnings to the kids who had lost their money in the first place. 

They made their way back towards their booth where Bant, Luminara and Garen were all waiting for them. 

“Okay, who had Tachi?” Garen asked, receiving head shakes from Luminara and Bant in response. 

“I had Obi-Wan,” Luminara said. 

“Quinlan,” Bant pointed to herself with a webbed hand. 

Siri picked up her glass and took a long drink, draining the remaining ale. She offered her friends an incredulous snort as she placed her glass back down on the table. 

“Never doubt a Corellian on Cyon’s Day.” Garen held out his hand and gestured to Luminara and Bant who reluctantly gave him credits. 

“Never doubt Siri’s desire to win, morelike.” Obi-Wan smirked, placing an arm around her shoulders. 

“Says the Stewjoni sore loser.” Siri replied, leaning against him. 

“Ah there’s that famous Corellian sportsmanship.” He took a swig from his own glass. 

“Doesn’t Corellia and Stewjon share a common ancestor?” Bant asked, innocently. 

The group tried to stifle their giggles as both Obi-Wan and Siri grew indignant and shouted their answer simultaneously. 

“No!” Obi-Wan replied.    
  


“Eww, no!” Siri exclaimed. 

Obi-Wan turned to look at Siri. “Ew? Why ew?”

Boisterous laughter broke out and Siri offered a kiss to Obi-Wan’s cheek in response. “I got next round.” 

*****

“Over five hundred years ago a Corellian  [ Jedi ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi/Legends) named  [ Keiran Halcyon ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Keiran_Halcyon) defeated the  [ Afarathu ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Afarathu) pirates, a sect of  [ Selonian ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Selonian/Legends) terrorists, who were trying to kill all Humans on Corellia.” A pale skinned, brunette human male dressed in green Jedi robes said from a podium. “He served the Will of the Force on that day, saving the human race on Corellia and the people have honored his sacrifice and celebrated his commitment to the Force.”

“What does a Jedi have to do to end up with a drinking holiday named after you? Cause, sign me up for that gig.” Anakin whispered to Aayla only to be shushed by Ferus. 

“He stopped a genocide.” Ferus answered, non-ironically. 

“That was a rhetorical question,” Anakin didn’t hide the annoyed look on his face. “Gods, take a Karking joke, man.” 

“I fail to see how genocide is a laughing matter.” Ferus raised an eyebrow at the other Padawan.

Anakin turned to look at Aayla and mouthed the word ‘help’

“I think I would want everyone to take an entire week off to spend with their families.” Aayla tried to diffuse the tension. “Oh, and cookies, of course.” 

“An entire week off?” Anakin whistled. “You’d have to stop a pretty big genocide.” 

Ferus cleared his throat. “Could you both maybe stop, people are staring.” 

“Oh no one cares Ferus, lighten up.” Anakin groaned. 

“What sort of traditions would you want for your holiday, Anakin?” Aayla tried to diffuse the tension between the two boys once again. 

“Besides drinking?” Anakin smirked. 

“Obviously,” Aayla played along. 

“I think it’d be Wizard if there was a tournament of games or races held in my honor.” Anakin sighed, his eyes lost in the day dreams. 

“You sure that’s a good idea? I am not sure you’d be able to handle people beating your scores or records.” Aayla teased. 

“If they do it in my name, then I’m happy.” Anakin said with a mock air of superiority. 

Ferus scoffed. 

“What?” Anakin rolled his eyes and looked at the other apprentice. 

“Nothing.” Ferus caught himself from saying more, remembering his Master had told him to remember to think before speaking in social situations. “It’s just, annual competitive, bloodthirsty competitions in a Jedi’s name doesn’t seem to coincide with the teachings of the Order.” 

“Ugh, it’s just a kriffing fantasy Ferus! Why can’t you just let us have a little fun, for once?” Anakin groaned, causing several Padawans sitting near them to turn and look. “This is why no one likes you.” 

Ferus stuttered for a response, there was little that rattled the by the book Padawan and yet Anakin Skywalker always seemed to know just how to do it. Aayla couldn’t help doing a facepalm in response. 

“Anakin,” Aayla groaned.    
  
“No, it’s fine, Aayla.” Ferus said, quietly “Just because our Masters like to hook up, doesn’t mean we have to be friends.” 

Anakin’s eyes went wide and it was his turn to stutter. “Wait...our Masters don’t...hook up.” 

Aayla and Ferus offered Anakin a look that many would give a child who still believed in fantasy creatures. 

*****

Obi-Wan strode up to the bar, sitting on an empty stool next to the blonde who was leaning with her back against the top of the bar, surveying the room. She took the thin straw she had been chewing on out of her mouth and smiled at him. 

“You drunk enough to be fun yet Kenobi?” She asked. 

He swayed slightly as he pointed to his lapel, revealing the button that Garen had been wearing earlier. Siri looked at the button and then up into his glossy blue/grey eyes and shook her head, fondly. 

“You know, it is true that Stewjon and Corellia share a common ancestor” Obi-Wan began, slurring his words just enough for his Stewjoni accent to come through. “Thousands of years ago, both our planets were enslaved by...”

“Is this your idea of flirting?” Siri cut him off. “A galactic history lesson?”

He flashed her a charming smile. 

“I hate myself that it’s working.” Siri rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and pulled him into a dark corner. 

*****

“Ew!” Anakin responded. “Thank you for that mental image.” 

“Hey, be thankful it’s discreet.” Aayla giggled. “Not all of us are so lucky.” 

Anakin and Aayla couldn’t stifle their laughter which luckily was drowned out by the sound of traditional Corellian bagpipes. The music and rhythmic stomping of feet distracted them from their conversation and back to the visiting delegation from the Corellian Jedi. Dancers and musicians all dressed in traditional green robes were enthralling the younger students with their acrobatic moves. 

Anakin sat back and sighed. “Well, at least our Masters are having fun.”

*****

“Kriff that guy! Kriff that guy! KRIFF that guy!” A voice shouted over the loud music, drawing all the attention in the bar towards the back of the room. 

The sound of commotion and punches being thrown were heard next as two human males began tackling one another and knocking over innocent bystanders. The pub was so crowded that a wave of patrons began to move out of the way, causing several people to be trampled in the wake. 

The Jedi moved in an instant, Obi-Wan and Garen making their way towards the altercation, Quinlan quickly picking up Bant who was just about to be trampled, Luminara headed out the door to find local security and Siri ended up using the Force to lift their drinks from their table right as the fighters crashed into it, saving the men from potentially being cut by glass. 

Patrons shouted at the two men and others who were caught in the wave of bodies screamed. Quinlan continued to pick up people who had fallen and had been stomped on, Bant had recovered and began to assess those who had been trampled for injuries. Obi-Wan and Garen had the two men now by the arms now and were leading them out of the pub, unfortunately they weren’t able to stop one of the bystanders from throwing a glass at the two men and it caught Obi-Wan in the side of the head. Siri had placed all of their drinks down at one of the adjoining tables and apprehended the man who had thrown the glass. The Jedi were able to move the angry combatants outside and into the waiting hands of the local Coruscanti security team. 

*****

“You know what, I think if our Masters don’t have to sit through this,” he motioned towards the dance troupe. “Then we shouldn’t have to either.” 

Aayla and Ferus shared a look. “Our Masters said to stay here.” 

“Yeah, I get it Ferus. You can do nothing wrong.” Anakin shook his head. “What about you, Aayla?”

The Twi’lek bit her bottom lip, she was no stranger to going against the rules thanks to her unconventional Master, but it was never her decision so this made her nervous. “I...um...I don’t know, what would we even do?”

Anakin shrugged. “Well, it is a drinking holiday. I say we find a bottle of something, maybe head up to the roof.” 

Aayla’s eyes grew wide. “Oh, I don’t know Anakin…”

“What, drinking isn’t against the code, obviously.” Anakin countered “Besides, we’re all of drinking age on Tatooine and isn’t today all about celebrating different cultures?”

“No, today is about celebrating a Jedi who saved the entire human race on Corellia.” Aayla argued. “It’s about Corellian independence.”

“And what better way to celebrate than with a bottle of Corellian whiskey?” Anakin elbowed her, playfully. “At least we’re doing it here instead of some sleemo bar.”

“I guess…”

“Yesss!” Anakin took that as an agreement and grew excited. “Okay, so I’m sure your Master has a bottle somewhere we can borrow, right?”

Aayla shook her head. “no, Master Quinlan is very careful not to drink at home.”

“Really?” Anakin tilted his head in curiosity. “That’s a bit surprising.”

“He’s unorthodox, but not a terrible Jedi, Anakin.” She said, her tone defensive. “What about your Master?”

Anakin shook his head. The only bottle he was aware of in their home was a very expensive single blend Whiskey from Obi-Wan’s home planet, purchased by Qui-Gon with the intended purpose of sharing it in celebration of Obi-Wan’s knighting. For obvious reasons it had never been opened. He knew that Obi-Wan was now saving it for Anakin’s own knighting. 

He could never take that away from his Master. “Not that I know of.”

Aayla lifted her arms in defeat. “Then it looks like there is a hitch in your plan.”

“I know where we can get a bottle.” Ferus spoke up for the first time and the other two Padawans looked at him in shock. “My Master has a liquor cabinet. She trusts me not to open it.” 

“Ferus, you don’t have to…” Aayla placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“My Master is also always telling me to be more flexible and go with the Flo.” Ferus looked up at them, confusion easily read in the Force surrounding him. 

“We would never want you to go against your Master’s back, Ferus.” Aayla continued. “Right, Anakin?”

“Yeah, Ferus. Don’t worry about it.” The other Padawan added. “You were right before, we should just stay here.” 

Ferus shook his head and looked intently at the other two. “Meet me on the roof in ten minutes.”

*****

Once statements were taken the six Jedi stood outside the pub which had easily slid back into a celebratory mood, as if nothing had happened. Bant was checking out Obi-Wan’s head, but once she deemed him as having nothing more than a nasty bruise the friends decided to head home. They piled into an air taxi and found that the bar fight had sobered them all up. 

“Sorry, Siri.” Garen said after several moments. 

“It’s okay Gar,” Siri shrugged, shifting in her seat so Obi-Wan could lay his head on her shoulder more comfortably, “It wouldn’t be Cyon’s Day without a fight or two.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Garen sighed. “I just wanted tonight to be special.” 

They all looked at Garen in curiosity, it wasn’t like the usually jovial friend to be so concerned about anything. 

“It’s just, everything’s changing you know?” Garen said, clearly he hadn’t fully sobered yet. “You guys have Padawans and are never in Temple anymore. It’s only a matter of time before Nara takes on an apprentice...Bant is always so busy in the Halls. Cyon’s Day was always OUR day to let loose, to live in the moment...and lately, there have been fewer and fewer moments.”

“Are you really using Jedi philosophy as an excuse for us to act irresponsible?” Luminara gently chided, wrapping an arm around his. 

“...did it work?” He asked with a small crooked smile. 

The group of friends all offered one another glances, communicating through their friendship bonds. They then all nodded in unison, a decision had been reached. 

“So, should we find another pub?” Bant asked. 

Siri shook her head. “No, I’ve got a better idea. You guys want an authentic Corellian experience? Let’s go back to the temple, grab some food, blankets and whiskey and meet me at our spot.” 

She smiled at the excitement and comfort she felt within the Force. 

*****

Anakin inspected the bottle of dark brown liquid, taking a moment to swirl it around (like he’s seen them do in the holovids). His heart beat loudly in his chest, his nerves on edge. He hadn’t expected to actually be in this situation, and now that he was he felt lost and a part of him secretly hoped that his Master would come in and stop him from crossing this line. He then realized he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t be the first one to take the step. 

“Ladies first,” He handed the bottle to Aayla. 

The Twi’lek took the bottle with shaky hands. Despite what people thought of her Master she knew he’d be incredibly disappointed in her if she were to break the rules. She knew that he trusted her and supported her, but he was also very protective of her. She just didn’t think she had it in her to let him down. But, she also didn’t want to be the one to ruin the fun, she felt trapped. 

“Maybe you should have the first drink, Ferus.” She handed the dark haired boy the alcohol. “It’s your whiskey anyways.” 

Ferus took the bottle and studied it. “It’s not really mine, but I understand the sentiment.” 

Anakin could hear Obi-Wan’s voice in his head, telling him to have patience. His conscience always spoke to him in Obi-Wan’s voice. He took a deep breath and released his annoyance into the Force. 

“So, we gonna drink or not?” He asked after a moment. 

Ferus looked at the bottle and sensed his internal conflict. But, he had come this far and it was a chance to do something unexpected, something Ferus Olin would never do. He opened the bottle and brought it up to his lips, but hesitated. 

“...I...I can’t.” He said after a few minutes, placing the cap back on the bottle. “This isn’t right.” 

“Oh, thank the Force.” Aayla let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She looked at Anakin who had the same look of relief on his face. 

“You guys, I am sorry.” Ferus said, ashamed. 

Anakin took a step towards him. “Nah, it’s my fault. I guess I was just tired of being treated like a kid. But I don’t know about you guys, but green cookies sound pretty amazing right now.” 

Aayla smiled and nodded in agreement, Ferus couldn’t help but chuckle. “We better get back down there before the Younglings take them all.” 

The three Padawans turned around only to come face to face with Siri Tachi who was blocking their path with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked at each of them until her focus turned to the familiar bottle in Ferus’ hand. 

“Oh, hi...hi Master.”

*****

Ferus handed the bottle to Siri and all three Padawans lowered their heads in guilt. Siri could sense their feelings easily in the Force, not to mention she had heard the majority of their conversation, she knew they hadn’t actually done anything, but she knew it was still a chance to use this as a teaching moment. 

She looked at Aayla and Anakin. “I am proud of the three of you for not drinking.” 

“But, we stole the bottle with the intention of drinking it.” Ferus replied and Anakin silently sacked his arm. 

“Yes, you did.”

“I’m sorry, this was all my idea.” Anakin stepped forward. “I am the one who pressured Ferus, and Aayla.” 

“It is very important to take responsibilities for ones actions, Padawans.” Siri replied. 

“Yes Master,” they said in unison. 

Siri’s features softened. “While it was very wrong for you all to steal that bottle, it was very good that you all listened to the Force and did what was right, because all of us as Jedi will be tempted at one time or another to walk down the wrong path, and it is strength of character to be able to turn away from that path.” She sighed. “Anakin, Aayla, can you give us a minute?”

“Are you going to tell our Masters?” Anakin asked, and shrank away when he saw the look on her face. “Nevermind.” 

“Ferus, what would ever posses you to do this?” she asked once the other two had left. 

The Padawan shrugged. “I don’t know, I just read the situation wrong...again.” 

Siri reached out and ran a hand through his unruly hair. “Oh, Padawan.” 

“He said that no one likes me, I know it shouldn’t bother me, but…” The boy’s eyes fell to the ground. 

“No harm done, Ferus.” Siri said, pulling him into a loose hug. “We all make mistakes, especially on Halcyon’s Day. The important thing is that we learn from them.” 

“Thank you, Master.” Ferus said, still looking guilty. 

“Uh huh, I am obviously going to have to do a better job at hiding this though.” Siri held up the bottle. 

Ferus could sense her teasing him, he smiled. “Probably a good idea, Master.”

*****

The small gathering on the roof of the Jedi Temple had grown to include several other Knights, Masters and Senior Padawans. The night was filled with food and laughter, music and games. It was a celebration of life, and the Force sang in a happy harmony. 

Siri took a sip of her Corellian whiskey as she pulled the guitar up on her lap. She glanced over at another female Jedi sitting with a fiddle to her left and a male human Jedi to her right who had a small drum. She cleared her throat and called out to the crowd. 

“Today is a celebration of our heritage,” she motioned towards the other two Jedi. “The three of us were all chosen to train at the Coruscant Temple, but that doesn’t mean our culture means any less to us. So, we bring you the music of our people.” 

Siri began to strum the guitar, a soft and sweet melody. After a few bars the fiddle played, followed by the drum. Siri then began to sing, her friends all began to cheer.

_ “If I ever leave this world alive, _

_ I'll thank you for the things you did in my life. _

_ If I ever leave this world alive, _

_ I'll come back down and sit beside your feet tonight.” _

Siri smiled and gently flicked Ferus’ nose before starting the next verse. He felt his cheeks grow red with embarrassment, be he also was happy for the affection. 

_ “Wherever I am, you'll always be _

_ More than just a memory, _

_ If I ever leave this world alive.” _

Obi-Wan and Siri exchanged glances, he raised his glass towards her.

_ “If I ever leave this world alive _

_ I'll take on all the sadness that I left behind. _

_ If I ever leave this world alive _

_ The madness that you feel will soon subside.” _

Garen leans against Luminara and they both sway in rhythm to the music. 

“Is this more of what you had in mind?” Nara asked, her large blue eyes looking up at him. 

Garen shrugged. “I was kind of hoping to convince all of you to go on a traditional Corellian evil spirit’s hunt. But, I guess this will have to do.” 

They shared a laugh and Luminara leaned her head on his shoulder as they turned their attention back towards the music.

_ “So, in a word, don't shed a tear _

_ I'll be here when it all gets weird _

_ If I ever leave this world alive.” _

Quinlan saddled up next to his apprentice. “So a little mouse droid told me you almost had your first drink tonight.” 

“Sorry, Master.” The Twi’lek reached up and held one of her Lekkus, nervously. 

“Oh Lala, I’m can’t say much. I had my first drink when I was your age.” Quinlan replied, detaching her hands from her Lekku. “But I shared it with my Master and I’m just glad you didn’t take that moment from me.” 

“Really?”

Quinlan smiled and nodded. He then held up a glass towards Aayla who politely declined. 

“If it’s okay with you, Master can we wait a little while longer? I am not sure I am ready.” She replied, hoping she didn’t hurt his feelings. 

Quinlan let out a relieved sigh and pulled the young girl into a hug. “Oh, thank the Force! I’m not ready for you to grow up yet Aayla!”

“Oh, Master.”

“Just don’t tell anyone, okay kid? I’ve got a reputation to keep up.” He released her from the hug and winked. 

“Your secret is safe with me, Master.” She giggled.

_ “So when in doubt, just call my name _

_ Just before you go insane _

_ If I ever leave this world _

_ Hey, I may never leave this world _

_ But if I ever leave this world alive.” _

Anakin took another spoonful of the meat pie dish before realizing his Master was approaching him. He prepared himself for the inevitable scolding. 

“That’s pretty tasty isn’t it?” Obi-Wan pointed to his plate. 

“Yeah, Nerf-Herder pie is not bad.” Anakin admitted. 

“The Stewjoni recipe is better.” Obi-Wan joked and Anakin couldn’t help chuckling, his Master could always pull him out of his funk. 

“I failed today,” Anakin admitted after a moment. 

“I heard.”

Anakin turned and looked at him in shock. “You’re not mad?”

“Well Padawan, you disrespected honored guests of the Jedi, you convinced your friends to do something against the rules and frankly illegal and you disobeyed me.” He replied. “So, I’m not thrilled.” 

“So, no swoop bike races then?” Anakin huffed. 

Obi-Wan shrugged and then winced in pain. “How about we enjoy the rest of the holiday and we’ll discuss this when I’m not possibly concussed from a beer glass hitting me in the head.” 

Anakin raised an eyebrow at his Master and then shook his head in confusion. “You’re like a magnet, you know that Master?”

“Thanks so much for that Anakin.” 

“ _ She says, "I'm okay, I'm alright _

_ Though you have gone from my life _

_ You said that it would _

_ Now everything should be alright" _

As the song picked up several of the Jedi began to dance, Bant grabbed Garen and twirled around. Quinlan picked up Luminara and spun her around. He then grabbed Obi-Wan and dragged him over to dance with them, ignoring his protests. Aayla grabbed Anakin and Ferus and the three Padawans jumped around in front of the band. 

“Fireworks,” Ferus said between jumps. 

“What about them?” Anakin asked, doing a flip. 

“That’s what I’d want for my holiday, fireworks.” Ferus said, then he suddenly looked embarrassed. 

Anakin and Aayla shared a look and then smiled back at Ferus. “Good call!”

“Yeah, I think I might want to change my answer.” Aayla giggled. 

_ “She says, "I'm okay, I'm alright _

_ Though you have gone from my life _

_ You said that it would _

_ Now everything should be alright" _

_ Yeah, should be alright!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: so, I really have no idea what this was, but I spent 2 days writing it so I might as well post it!! Ha ha! Let me know what you thought about all this nonsense. 
> 
> The song is from the Irish folk-rock band Flogging Molly “If I Ever Leave This World Alive.” - the title of the story is another Flogging Molly song!


End file.
